Tom Cruise (South Park)
Thomas Cruise Mapother IV, widely known as Tom Cruise, is one of the main antagonists of South Park. He is based on the real-life American film actor, producer and scientologist of the same name. He has made several appearances in the series, making his first appearance in the episode "Trapped in the Closet", and then serving as the main antagonist of the episodes "200" and "201". He was voiced by the series' co-creator Trey Parker. Biography Cruise first appeared on South Park in the episode "Trapped in the Closet," in which he locks himself inside Stan Marsh's closet after Stan tells him that Leonardo DiCaprio, Gene Hackman, and "that guy who played Napoleon Dynamite" are better actors than him. Cruise believes Stan to be the reincarnation of Scientology founder L. Ron Hubbard and Stan telling him this causes him to break down in hysterics. Many references to the real-life allegations that Cruise is gay are made throughout the episode, most prominently Cruise going so far as to deny that he is physically "in the closet." Cruise next appears in the two-part episodes, "200" and "201." While on a class field trip to a fudge factory, Stan, Kyle, Butters, and Mr. Garrison see Cruise working there and refer to him as a "fudge packer." Even though he is physically in a fudge factory, loading fudge into boxes, Cruise angrily denies being a fudge packer and insists that he is "fly fishing." He becomes so infuriated that he gathers every celebrity that has ever been offended by the residents of South Park and intends to bring a class action lawsuit against the town. Cruise's actual plan, however, is not to sue the town. He actually wants them to bring him the Muslim prophet Muhammad, whose inner-goo makes him immune to ridicule. When the Ginger Separatist Movement threatens violence so that they can get the goo, Cruise and Rob Reiner activate the newly-rebuilt Mecha-Streisand to destroy South Park. In the second part, "201," after the gingers capture Muhammad, they agree to let the celebrities have some of the goo in exchange for them being allowed to use Rob Reiner's goo transfer machine. Some of Muhammad's goo gets transferred into Cruise, causing a black censor box to appear over him, similar to the one appearing over Muhammad. Later, when the celebrities are fighting the Super Best Friends, Seaman jumps on Cruise's back, and everyone jokes that he has semen on his back (a running gag with Seaman is that people mispronounce his name as "semen" instead of the correct "sea-man"). Cruise's censor box disappears, but the explanation of why this happens is censored (though in the uncensored version of the episode (with Muhammad still censored) it was because of violence). After Cruise is defeated, Stan apologizes to him for calling him a fudge packer and saying that he had semen on his back. Cruise is upset, and wishes to go somewhere where he'll never get made fun of. The boys tell him that they know a place where everything is happiness and joy, and then it cuts to the moon with Cruise's corpse lying next to the orca from a previous episode. Appearance Tom Cruise is depicted as a relatively faithful representation of his real-life self, with brown hair and slight stubble. In "Trapped in the Closet", Tom Cruise is wearing a black suit with a striped blue shirt underneath. In "200", Tom Cruise also wears a fudge packing uniform while working at a fudge factory. Gallery Tom_cruise_9.png|Stan meets Tom Cruise TrappedintheCloset23.jpg|Tom Cruise upset that Stan prefers Leonardo DiCaprio to him 200_16.jpg|Tom Cruise as a Fudge Packer, having Stan apologise to him Tom_cruise_3.png|Tom Cruise with all the celebrities South Park ridiculed Tom_cruise_4.png|Tom Cruise speaking to all the celebrities about being ridiculed by South Park Tom_cruise_2.png|Tom Cruise bringing up having revenge on South Park with the other celebrities Tom_cruise_6.png Tom_cruise_7.png|Tom Cruise with the other celebrities Tom_cruise_8.png|Tom Cruise with Rob Reiner Tom_cruise_11.png|Tom Cruise's breakdown Tom_cruise_16.png|Tom Cruise about to gain Muhammad's power Tom_cruise_18.png|Tom Cruise becoming immune to ridicule Tom_cruise_20.png|Stan says Tom Cruise has Seaman on his back, ridiculing him Tom_cruise_24.png|Tom Cruise sad about being made fun of Moon_jambu_tom_2.png|Tom Cruise's death after going to where he cannot be made fun of Trivia *Tom Cruise's hysterical behavior is in a parody of his publicized behavior such as the jumping on the couch incident during a segment on the Oprah Winfrey Show and his heated argument with Matt Lauer in regards to prescription drugs on the Today Show. *Despite suffocating to death on the moon in his previous appearance, he somehow reappears in Stan's closet when you try to open it in South Park: The Stick of Truth. He doesn't make a physical appearance, however, but his voice is heard saying "I'm never coming out!", a reference to "Trapped in the Closet". *Cruise's home is shown to have hundreds of closets, again referencing rumors about him being gay. External links *Information on the real Tom Cruise. Navigation Category:South Park Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Insecure Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Mentally Ill Category:Leader Category:Vengeful Category:Delusional Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Kidnapper Category:Deal Makers Category:Obsessed Category:Fanatics Category:Non-Action Category:Archenemy Category:Cult Leaders Category:Power Hungry Category:Egotist Category:Wealthy Category:Wrathful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Symbolic Category:Extremists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cowards Category:Arrogant